rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Al Capone
Al Capone battled Tony Montana in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 11. He was played by Justin Buckner. He also battled Jesse James in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 36. He was voiced by Cameron Greely. Information on the Rapper: Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone (January 17, 1899 – January 25, 1947) was an American gangster who led a Prohibition-era crime syndicate. The Chicago Outfit which subsequently also became known as the "Capones", was dedicated to smuggling and bootlegging liquor, and other illegal activities such as prostitution, in Chicago from the early 1920s to 1931. Al Capone was also famous for The St. Valentine's Day Massacre where in Chicago his Mafia shot down 6 men but missed their target Bugsy Moran on Feburary 14th 1929. Capone was convicted on federal charges of tax evasion in 1931 and sentenced to federal prison; he was released on parole in 1939. His incarceration included a term at the then-new Alcatraz federal prison. In the final years of Capone's life, he suffered mental and physical deterioration due to late-stage neurosyphillis, which he had contracted in his youth. On January 25, 1947, he died from cardiac arrest after suffering a stroke. Lyrics: Epic Rap Battle Parodies 11: 'Verse One:' Time to leave a Scar on your Face when I CaPWN your ass, You're sent to a refugee camp while I chilled on Alcatraz, I'm the Godfather, what are you, political prisoner? I'd tell you where the money is, but you're not a good listener, Despite my possible, legitimite, occupation, You're the guy who collects balls on your game for Playstation, Put your hands up, feel the wrath of Tommy Gun, The World is Mine, you're my bitch, have fun. 'Verse Two:' Despite many murders and other crimes for years, You're the one that's on his knees, crying in tears, Your wife Elvira really put her hand on my rock, Take those green cards and shove them in your piss slot! Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 36: 'Verse One:' Have fun while it lasts, then get ready to hang! 'Cause the Jesse James gang is about to end with a "Bang"! I'm a top-notch gangster, you wanna fight? Come on! You can't even flip me off, half your middle finger's gone! You'll never succeed, work for me, I'll make you my elf, You're not like Robin Hood at all, you only stole for yourself! If I have to hear you rap, it'll make me go fucking balmy! Say hello to my little friend, his name is Tommy! 'Verse Two:' Al Capone is hard as stone, bitch, you're weaker than wood! I'll pop a cap on the ass of this wannabe Robin Hood! Your rhymes don't affect me, they just make me stronger! Maybe if you weren't such a neat freak, you would've lived a bit longer! Some people belive you lived after being shot by Robert Ford, But I'll kill those rumors along with you then collect my reward! Even if you brought your whole entire gang, I could still beat you alone! You want gangster? Well get this, you just got Ca-Pwned! Trivia: Overall: *In both rap battles so far he uses the word CaPwned; a reference to his name Al Capone. Ironically, Epic Rap Battles of History has used this as well *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History ERBParodies: *He is the third character to be used by Epic Rap Battle Parodies before being used by Epic Rap Battles of History to rap Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Male Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Cameron Greely Category:Justin Buckner